Naughty Angel
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Bubbles is tired of being an pure angel. What happens when she starts to get a little Naughty? Can Boomer handle this level of naughtiness? Oh, yes he can.


Naughty Angel

A Boomer x Bubbles fanfiction

-Bubbles-

Bubbles listened as her suite-mates cooed over the latest edition of The Scoop. Or mainly the cover story.

"He was so heroic!"

"And so modest..."

"And he's adorable."

"Just the cutest!"

Bubbles unconsciously rolled her eyes as she flipped through her new romance novel. Richard was about to reveal he'd been in a come for two years and had no way of responding to the thousands of phone calls Eliza had dialed. Thus, he hadn't known he was a father.

"Hey, Bianca," the bottle-blonde girl- Stacy? Cherry? She was a twin, it was hard to tell- called.

"Not really interested." She checked her wristwatch. Almost time for her to beat it.

"I heard he's getting an award for saving the Headmaster's baby girl."

"Will he need a date for the ceremony?" bottle blonde's twin- Nina? Berry? Again, twins!- asked.

"I could be his date!" the other girl, Heather, announced.

The trio of girls squealed. Bubbles bit her bottom lip to keep from snapping at them. It was unlike her not to join in on the gossip already. To snap would make it obvious.

Bubbles had once been like them. To fond over every hot guy and bedroom-eyed guy to grace the cover of The Scoop. But that was a couple months ago. Before she opened her eyes to the truth.

Bubbles- weighing in a hundred-and-thirty pounds, five-foot-two with long golden blonde any hair dye company would kill for, and big blue eyes that were more than once compared to clear pools of water- had been dumped by her boyfriend of a year on their anniversary, for Heather no less.

Needless to say her heart had been shattered and she'd chosen to walk home, rather than stay in the same car as Eddy. And, after tossing Heather's borrowed Jimmy Choo wedges into a dumpster, she had started her painful walk of shame home. Only to nearly almost get mugged by a group of drunk, broken-bottle holding males. She'd made a mad dash back to campus with the drunk idiots on her tail.

She pounded on the door of a random dorm house, screaming for help. Just when things had seemed bleak, he'd opened the door.

A head and some more taller than her, with curly blonde locks and expressive sea blue eyes, Boomer Williams had calmed the storm with a smile and hidden her inside.

And then one thing and led to another and they'd become a couple about a week back.

Bubbles checked her watch again and broke out into a grin when she saw it was time to meet Boomer in front of her suite door.

"Bye!" she called as she practically flew out the door.

"Off on another bar crawl..." Heather drawled from behind her.

"Shh! It's your fault she has to." one of the twins hissed.

"Doesn't mean she had to turn into a slut." Heather loftily said.

Bubbles turned at the door and stared the bimbo in the eyes from across the suite's living space. "I only copied you, Heather."

On the tail of Heather's outraged gasp, Bubbles fled the dorm suite.

"Hey, Bubble-Bear." Boomer greeted, when Bubbles came up to him.

"Hey, Boomer." Bubbles wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He broke the hug and took her hand. "Let's go, or we'll be late for the dinner reservation."

Bubbles followed him to his convertible, hiding her hurt. As usual, she was the only one who wanted to be close to him. Boomer was politely distant.

He wasn't dispassionate or anything. Just really adverse to public displays of affection.

But if Bubbles played her game just right, Boomer would be putty in her hands- or better yet, wild in bed- by the end of the night.

-Boomer-

She's trying to kill me with torture. That was the explanation Boomer had in his mind, watching his girlfriend lick the fork clean of cream.

"You have to try this, Boomer!" she sighed. "It's like heaven..."

Boomer adjusted his seating position subtly. "N-no, you go ahead and enjoy, I'm fine."

She pouted. "C'mon just a little bite..."

She held a morsel to his face, on the same fork she'd eaten off of. Slowly, he took the bite into his mouth. It was good, but he was lost in the thought of Bubbles feeding him other delicacies- in a more intimate setting.

"Good right?" she chirped.

"Mmm-hmm..." he agreed absently.

"Almost orgasmic."

Boomer sat up straighter at the sultry purr from Bubbles.

"What?"

"I said its almost orgasmic." Bubbles repeated innocently. "My friend Duke used it once to describe my cooking. I thought it was impossible..."

Boomer suddenly wanted to crush Duke Walter's skull. How dare he pollute the pure, sweet mind of his angel?

Bubbles went on, eating dessert and moaning like she was close. So close... Boomer groaned.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

"I will be when we this dinner ends." Boomer muttered not thinking.

Bubbles looked visibly hurt. "Oh." She looked down at the half of cheesecake left. Suddenly she started eating in bigger bites. "Check please!" she asked.

Boomer grimaced. "I didn't mean-"

"I'm going to the bathroom. Here's my half of the bill." Bubbles threw down forty dollars and made a mad dash for the restroom, purse in hand.

"Stupid!" he cursed himself, supplying the other half of the bill and rushing after her.

He slowed when he saw her by the front desk, talking on her cell. "Yeah, can you pick me up?... I know it's date night... But I can't stay with him... It's not him, it's me... I bore him."

Boomer stepped closer, hoping to gain insight.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Yeah... I can stay at your place right?... Thanks, Duke. You're the best."

Rage blinded Boomer. Duke? She called Duke?! Why not one of her older sisters?! He stomped over to her.

"Boomer!" She gaped at him.

He grabbed her phone and slammed it shut, ending the call.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

"C'mon." He practically dragged her out of the restaurant and up to his car. Keeping a tight grip on her, he unlocked his car and forcefully- but gently- put her in the passenger seat. He went around and slid into the driver's seat. Starting the car and locking the doors, he drove all the way to his apartment.

"Where are we?" she demanded.

"My apartment." He opened the doors. "We're going up and talking."

"No. Take me home."

"Yes; after we talk."

"Now."

"Later."

"No!"

"Yes!"

They sat there in silence for a while. Finally, Bubbles spoke. "Why do you even want to talk? You made everything clear at the restaurant."

Boomer pressed his head to his steering wheel. "I didn't mean it like that." He looked over at her.

She was tense in the seat. "Then how did you mean it? What other way could you mean it?"

He sighed. "I was embarrassed."

"Oh yeah, that's better." She gave him a stoney look. "Just let me call Duke to pick me up."

"No! I'm not- I didn't mean that I was embarrassed of you." He groaned. "I was embarrassed because I got aroused from seeing you eat that cake."

She looked confused. "What?"

"The dessert. Your lips on the fork... And then when you fed it to me, I nearly threw you over my shoulder and took you back here. Screw my plans, the ice cold showers and my self-control- I just wanted you."

Her face was a mask of passiveness. "You get... Aroused often?"

He sighed, might as well come clean. "Around you, it's inevitable. I've known you since before you nearly broke down my dorm door for help. When you were dating that loser, I saw how devoted you were. You were his angel. And I fell for you, hard. I wanted you to be mine. I waited for you to get over him, the jerk. But it got so hard for me to hide it. Ending our dates early, keeping everything neat. It hurt so much." He stared into her eyes. "I didn't want you to see the devil behind the angel." He lowered his eyes to watch his keychain.

Her cool hand touched his cheek. "You idiot." She pulled him close for a kiss.

It wasn't the usual, chaste kisses. No, this one burned with passion- unbridled and unabated. Her tongue stroked his, initiating a dance that had Boomer hard and willing to do anything.

Bubbles pulled back. "You idiot."

"You said that already..." he pointed out, his voice strained.

"Take me inside," she demanded.

"Why?"

"So I can take you inside."

He bolted from the car, picked her up out of the car bridal style, and raced upstairs.

Boomer shucked his jeans, and started on his shirt, cursing the tiny buttons.

Bubbles let out a throaty moan from the middle of the bed. Looking over at her, he saw she had a hand buried in the front of her tight jeans, her hips bucking in a rhythm so obvious he almost came. She couldn't wait for him to undress, she was so ready.

And so wet judging by the squishy sounds. Boomer ditched any effort for decorum; it was a lost art. He fell on her, ripping at her clothes like a mad man until she was bare. He'd always know she was well endowed, but to see her unbound... His throat went dry. Blood pooled in his loins, threatening to make him spill.

"You're touching yourself..." he croaked.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Hurry up or I'll come without you."

"That a threat."

"A promise..." She arched herself so she rubbed against his boxer briefs, undulating her hips.

"Baby, that hurts so good..." And it did. He was harder than a diamond right now. He'd split wood given the chance. But he did want wood- he wanted her mouth, her pussy... Anything.

"I want you in me- yesterday."

Her tone brokered no argument, not that he had one. He peeled off his boxer briefs, and her soaking wet panties- black lace, barely a wisp and a thong at that.

"Yesterday is doable, and so are you." He plunged into her with little prepping. He was too keyed to try foreplay.

"Yes!" she hissed beneath him. Her muscles clenched and squeezed in a rhythm guaranteed to make him come. But not before her. That was his rule.

He latched onto her nipple, so sweet and perfect for his mouth. He'd only ever suckled her on their first time- her first time. She'd come from that alone, and he'd wanted to rush in- to hell with the barrier that would cause her pain.

"More... Boomer, more... Faster, please!" Bubbles' pleas were like an aerial aphrodisiac. He complied, thrusting harder, giving her his all.

"Bubbles, you're my angel..."

"Not...an...angel..." she panted.

"Course you are." He hit that spot she loved so much and she gushed. "You're my naughty angel."

She came with a careening scream that would probably have his neighbors complaining. He muffled her cries of passion with a kiss, riding out her climax as his own crashed over him. Once he was calm enough, he spoke.

"Naughty, naughty..." he purred in her ear. "You were too loud."

"But you hit my g-spot..." she moaned.

"I did. And I want to hit it again."

Bubbles moaned when he rocked back into her. "Boomer..."

"My naughty angel..."

- Two years later...

Boomer toyed with the blonde curl around Bubbles' nipple. He earned a sleepy mutter and a kick to the shin.

"I have something important for you."

"No, the last time you that, I was tied to the bed."

Boomer remembered last Friday fondly. "This is something different."

"If it's about that beach sex thing, no."

He pouted. "It would be a fun vacation thing."

"You're the CFO for a company now. The media will have a field day with you naked on the beach banging some girl on the beach."

"No," he stated. He slipped the flush set sapphire ring onto her finger and kissed her cheek. "The media will have a field day with me banging my wife on the beach."

Bubbles shot up out of bed. "Really?"

"It's a real engagement ring is it not?"

"Yes!"

"And we'll get married as soon as possible?"

"Yes!"

"We'll honeymoon in the Bahamas?"

"Yes!"

"And have sex on the beach."

"Don't push it." Bubbles warned.

- End -

AK: If you're wondering about Duke, he's fine. R&R, please!


End file.
